A jornada Pokemon de Maxx
by Haste-Sama
Summary: Meu primeiro fic de Pokemon, eu não sei direito os nome em português só pra avisar, CAPITULO NOVO, O Sonho de Ash
1. O Novo Herói

A jornada Pokemon de Maxx  
  
Era um dia bonito como todos para qualquer pessoa do mundo, menos para Maxx Rand, ele ia   
começar sua jornada pokemon hoje... estava se arrumando para ir ver o Prof. Gary Carvalho...  
Já fazia três anos que o melhor mestre pokemon tinha ganhado seu lugar de honra... Ash Ketchum   
venceu todos os desafios das primeiras fases da liga sem problema, venceu a elite dos quatro com   
pouca dificuldade, o único real desafio foi o mestre dos Dragões, Lance, mas ele passou dele...   
seu ultimo desafio foi seu rival Gary Carvalho... foi uma luta de um contra um... o Pikachu de   
Ash e o Umbreon de Gary, foi uma das lutas mais espetaculares já vistas, Ash por pouco venceu...  
  
Antes de sair Maxx foi até um pôster do Ash e fez uma promessa:  
Maxx: Ash... eu prometo que vou vencer a liga pokemon e depois vou vence-lo...  
  
Ao descer as escadas encontrou com sua mãe, ela tinha uma mala na mão:  
Sra. Rand: Maxx... aqui esta sua mala tem tudo que você vai precisar...  
Maxx: Obrigado mãe... é melhor eu ir se não eu vou me atrasar  
Sra. Rand: Certo, tome cuidado e lembre-se de trocar você-sabe-o-que todos os dias ta?  
Maxx Ta certo mãe...  
  
Max saiu rapidamente da casa para sua mãe não falar mais nada, mas ouviu ela gritar um   
"eu te amo querido". Chegou o mais rápido possível no laboratório do Prof. Carvalho, que por   
sinal ficava na cidade de Viridian, no lugar do Ginásio, que foi transferido para Pallet.  
  
Ao chegar encontrou outros cinco treinadores na entrada, ele reconheceu dois deles, uma   
garota que se chamava Nina e um garoto que se chamava Gabriel, seus vizinhos e melhores amigos,   
os outros três ele não reconheceu de primeira, mas quando se aproximou viu quem eram...  
Nina: Huh? Ah.. Maxx finalmente estávamos esperando por você.  
Gabriel: É já estava na hora.  
???: Finalmente achei que eu ia morrer de velhice aqui...  
?????: Demorou tanto que eu quase dormi...  
???: É vamos logo...  
Maxx: Liu, Laila, Ken... é vamos lá.  
Ao entrarem no ginásio modificado, todos ficaram maravilhados com vários memoriais de heróis e   
descobridores do mundo pokemon, inclusiva Ash em um painel destacado... o Prof. Carvalho estava   
esperando por eles no final do corredor:  
Maxx: Puxa Professor, esse lugar é incrível  
Gary: Sim Maxx, cada uma destas pessoas fez algo que contribuiu para o mundo pokemon, alem deles   
tem todos os lideres de Kanto, Johto, da liga laranja e varias outras ligas pokemon...  
Gabriel: É realmente incrível, mas o que eu realmente quero é o meu primeiro pokemon...  
Gary: Sim venham por aqui.  
  
O Prof. Carvalho os guiou até uma arena onde tinha uma mesa portando quatro pokebolas  
Maxx: Ei!!! Ali só tem quatro pokebolas...  
Gary: Eu sei Maxx, você e Liu não vão ganhar os pokemon dali-  
Liu: Quer dizer que eu vim aqui para nada?  
Gary: Se você tivesse paciência entenderia... como eu ia dizendo vocês dois vão ganhar outros   
pokemon especialmente escolhidos...  
Maxx : Por mim tudo bem!!! Mas enquanto a vocês?  
Nina e Gabriel: Tudo bem!!!  
Gary: Muito bem, os quatro pokemon que estão aqui são... Marill, Mareep, Growlithe e Geodude,  
Nina, você pode escolher primeiro, depois Laila, Gabriel e Ken, para Maxx e Liu eu tenho um   
Pikachu e um Eevee... igual a mim e ao Ash! Maxx você quer o Pikachu eu sei por isso você vai  
ter ele e Liu você fica com o Eevee  
Maxx e Liu: LEGAL!!!  
Nina: Eu vou escolher Marill.  
Laila: Eu vou escolher Mareep.  
Gabriel: Eu fico com o Geodude.  
Ken: Hahaha... fiquei com o Growlithe.  
Gary: Acho que vocês já sabem, mas eu queria avisa-los do novo sistema que foi testado e aprovado   
pela liga oficial, um pequeno torneio entra os novos treinadores, e vai ser assim.  
Um ajudante traz uma tabela e mostra como vão ser as lutas:  
  
1ª parte  
1-Nina x Laila  
2-Gabriel x Ken  
3-Maxx x Liu  
  
2a parte  
4-Vencedor 1 x Vencedor 2  
  
3a parte  
5-Vencedor 4 x vencedor 3  
  
Gary: Os três primeiros ganharão prêmios vamos lá!  
Nina e Laila se preparam para começar, soltam seus pokemon das pokebolas e começam a luta:  
Nina: Vai Marill, ataque investida  
Marill: Ma Marill  
Laila: Hehe... Mareep prepare um choque do trovão, quando eu der a ordem ataque... JÁ!!!  
Mareep: Mareeeeep  
Nina: Marill evasiva rápida... e depois arma de água.  
Marill escapa do choque do trovão e lança a arma de água e atinge  
Laila: Não!!! Mareep investida agora!!!  
Nina: Marill, pule por cima dela e use a arma de água...  
Laila: Não dessa vez, choque do trovão agora!!!  
A estratégia de Nina falha e o choque do trovão acerta Marill, deixando-a paralisada  
Nina: Droga!!! Marill lance a arma de água em todas as direções...  
Laila: O que?!?  
A arma de água atinge Mareep e derrota ela.  
Nina: Yay eu venci yay, yay, yay.  
Laila: DROGA!!!!!!  
Gary: Parabéns Nina, agora vamos para a segunda batalha... Gabriel vs. Ken  
Ken: Boa sorte.  
Gabriel: Para você também.  
Os dois se posicionam e soltam seus pokemon e começam:  
Gabriel: Geodude vamos arrebentar!!!  
Geodude: Geo, geo dude!  
Ken: Vamos Growlithe!  
Growlithe: Worf! Worf!  
Gabriel: Geodude ataque de areia!  
Ken: Contra-ataque com lança-chamas!  
O ataque de areia acerta e Growlithe erra o lança-chamas.  
Gabriel: Ataque investida!  
Ken: Ataque investida também Growlithe!  
Os dois pokemon se chocam e ficam muito fracos...  
Gabriel: Droga! Geodude use o deslizamento de pedras!  
Ken: Growlithe, agilidade seguido de lança-chamas!  
O deslizamento de pedras acerta o Growlithe em cheio, mas Growlithe ainda consegue acertar  
seu lança-chamas e vence a batalha...  
Gabriel: Nãããããooooo... droga!  
Ken: Hehe... essa foi a primeira de muitas vitórias.  
Gary: Muito bem não seja muito confiante Ken, Maxx e Liu vocês são os próximos, boa sorte aos   
dois...  
Maxx: Hm... vai ser fácil...  
Liu: Vai sonhando... você nunca ganhara de mim...  
  
Quem será que vai vencer essa luta? Liu ou Maxx? Quem vai ganhar o primeiro premio?   
Descubra no Próximo Capitulo... 


	2. Pikachu x Eevee, Quem é o Melhor?

(A/N: Só para avisar eu não sei os nomes dos ataque em português, por causa disso eu tenho duas opções, usar uma tradução minha, ou usar em inglês... por isso eu prefiro em inglês, mas os ataques que eu sei eu vou usar em português mesmo, se alguém souber o nome em português do ataque me falem e eu mudo o nome)  
  
Gary: Muito bem não seja muito confiante Ken, Maxx e Liu vocês são os próximos, boa sorte aos dois...  
Maxx: Hm... vai ser fácil...  
Liu: Vai sonhando... você nunca ganhara de mim...  
Maxx: Vamos ver  
Liu: EEVEE VAI!!! ATAQUE DE AREIA!!!  
Maxx: PIKACHU VAI!!! ATAQUE RÁPIDO!!!  
O Pikachu de Maxx desvia facilmente do ataque de areia e ataca facilmente Eevee  
Nina: Essa luta vai ser um pouco mais disputada do que as nossas, não é Gabriel?  
Gabriel: Com certeza Nina.  
Maxx: AGILDADE SEGUIDO DE CHOQUE DO TROVÃO!!!  
Pikachu: PIKA PIKACHU!!!  
Liu: EEVEE USE O ATAQUE RÁPIDO!!!  
Eevee: WEEEEVEEE  
Desta vez Eevee leva vantagem e acerta Pikachu no meio do ataque agilidade, mas é atingida pelo choque do trovão!  
Liu e Maxx: NÃO!!!  
Ambos os Pokemon estão fracos...  
Maxx: PIKACHU!!! LANCE UM CHOQUE DO TROVÃO AGORA!!!!  
Liu: NÃO!!!!  
Pikachu: PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!  
O choque do trovão atinge Eevee com força total e deixa ela inconsciente  
Pikachu: PIKACHU PI PIKA!!!  
Maxx: HAHAHA!!! CONSEGUIMOS PIKACHU!!!!  
Pikachu corre para Maxx e recebe um abraço de seu treinador  
Liu: Hm... muito bem Maxx, mas essa foi apenas a primeira de muitas batalhas, a próxima eu vou ganhar!  
Maxx: (Com Pikachu em seus braços) Vamos ver... vamos ver  
Gary: Muito bem, a quarta batalha que foi Nina x Ken já foi decidida, Nina venceu.  
Maxx: Mas eu nem vi a batalha...  
Gary: É porque eu a fiz ao mesmo tempo que a sua  
Maxx: Ta certo, Nina prepare-se para perder  
Nina: Com esse Pikachu todo ferido?  
Maxx percebe isso e usa uma poção em Pikachu, que recupera ele quase totalmente.  
Nina: Vai Marill!!!  
Marill: Mari Marill!  
Maxx:Vamos lá Pikachu!!!  
Pikachu: Pi Pika Pikachu  
Nina: Agilidade seguido de arma de água!!!  
Maxx: Agilidade e depois choque do trovão!!!  
Os dois pokemon são muito rápidos, mas Pikachu é mais rápido que Marill e engana ela e acerta um choque do trovão com toda força e derrota Marill  
Nina: Eu não consigo acreditar que tenha sido tão rápido assim!!  
Maxx: Pikachu é mais veloz que Marill...  
Nina: É verdade eu tinha me esquecido... Marill volte.  
Marill: Marill.  
Maxx:Venha Pikachu.  
Pikachu: Pikachu.  
Gary: Muito bem, parabéns Maxx os seus prêmios são, um Scyther, uma Masterball, 10 poções, 10 antídotos e $1000  
Maxx: Legal, valeu professor  
Gary: Não precisa agradecer, apenas use a Masterball com cuidado, use-a para pegar um pokemon muito raro, o segundo lugar Ganha um Staryu, Uma Masterball, 5 poções, 5 antídotos e $500  
Nina: Legal mais um pokemon de água, muito obrigada professor  
Gary: De nada, o terceiro ganha um Heracross, uma Masterball , 5 poções, 5 antídotos e $250  
Ken: Muito obrigado.  
Gary: De nada, os outros levarão uma Masterball, 3 poções, 3 antídotos e $100  
Gabriel, Liu e Laila: Obrigado(a)  
Gary: Muito bem, eu gostaria que vocês fossem até o centro pokemon para pegar um pokemon para mim, alguém poderia ir?  
Liu: Desculpe professor eu, Laila e Ken já vamos indo.  
Assim eles já se foram.  
Maxx: Eu pego ele para você.  
Gary: Obrigado, eu devo avisar que você vai ter que traze-lo fora da pokebola, é o ultimo pokemon que Ash Ketchum me mandou, foi ontem e ele estava muito ferido e se recusa a voltar para a pokebola.  
Maxx: O ULTIMO POKEMON DE ASH? JÁ TO LÁ!!!  
Maxx sai correndo em direção ao centro pokemon para pegar o pokemon de Ash, ele chega lá em pouco tempo e procura a enfermeira Joy...  
Maxx: Enfermeira Joy você ta ai?  
Chansey: Chan-sey?  
Maxx: Chansey onde esta a enfermeira Joy?  
Chansey: Chan sey, sey chan sey.  
Maxx: Quer que eu te siga?  
Chansey: Chan.  
Maxx segue Chansey até o playground do centro pokemon, onde encontra a enfermeira Joy fugindo de um tyranitar louco...  
Joy: Chansey use ataque hipnótico...  
Chansey: Chan-SEY-  
Tyranitar: Tyrani-TAR  
Antes que Chansey pudesse atacar, Tyranitar usou o deslizamento de pedras ...  
Chansey: SEEEEEY.  
Joy: Não Chansey!!  
Tyranitar: Tar tar tar...  
Maxx: Scyther vai...  
Scyther: Scytheeer  
Maxx: Use o Fury Cutter, depois de usar agilidade  
Scyther se move para traz do Tyranitar com a agilidade e usa o Fury Cutter e derruba o Tyranitar...  
Joy: Muito obrigada, esse pokemon que o Ash Ketchum mandou é osso duro!!!  
Maxx: (Um pouco assustado) Esse é o pokemon que ele capturou?  
Joy: Sim, o professor Carvalho deve mandar alguém a qualquer momento para vir pega-lo.  
Maxx: (ainda assutado) Ele me mandou para pega-lo  
Joy: Então porque se assustar? Deixe seu Scyther fora da pokebola vai ficar tudo bem  
Maxx: Mas como eu vou carrega-lo???  
Joy: Vai ser fácil... (outro chansey aparece) Chansey chame os Digletts para carregar esse Tyranitar para fora...  
Chasey: Chan...  
De repente o chão começa a tremer e dele aparecem vários digletts, eles começam a carregar o Tyranitar, mas também começam a carregar Maxx e Scyther junto. Em menos de 10 minurtos eles chegam até o laboratório, sem nenhum problema, por enquanto...  
Maxx: Chegamos finalmente, ainda bem que o Tyranitar não acordou... (ele olha para o tyranitar e percebe que estava errado, o Tyranitar acabou de acordar) o-ou, Scyther prepare-se para atacar...  
Enquanto isso no Laoratório...  
Gary: Sim Ash, eu já mandei alguém pega-lo  
Ash: Certo, quando ele chegar ligue aqui no centro Pokemon da Montanha Prateada  
Gary: Certo-  
Maxx: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Socorro, professor uma ajudinha aqui vai bem!!!!  
Gary: Ele chegou esse seu Tyranitar causa muitos problemas.  
Ash: É por causa que ele é selvagem, eu nuca capturei ele.  
Gary: Como assim nuca capturou?  
Ash: Ele escapou da pokebola, mas foi transportado junto com ela por causa de algum erro, ou então eu capturei algum outro pokemon na pokebola que eu usei.  
Gary: Deixa eu ver aqui.  
Gary busca a ultima pokebola que Ash mandou para ele, vai até uma prateleira com mais de 180 pokebolas, todos pokemons capturados por Ash, tudo bem que 20 eram apenas de Tauros, mas encontrou a pokebola que devia ser do Tyranitar...  
Gary: Vamos ver aqui (coloca a pokebola em um IDP [Indentificador de pokemon]aperta algumas teclas e espera um pouco, uma tela se acende ao lado do IDP) veja só você capturou um Dratini Ash  
Ash: Eu me lembro de ter visto algo azul no rabo do Tyranitar, ele rebateu com o rabo, e eu atingi o Dratini, como os dois estavam juntos, ambos foram atingidos, mas como a pokebola atingiu o Dratini o Tyranitar foi expulso da pokebola, mas essa ficou junto ao pé dele, e quando se teletransportou o Tyranitar foi junto.  
Gary: Bela dedução Ash, mas agora Maxx esta lutando contra aquele Tyranitar, vou avisa-lo para capturar ele, já volto  
Gary vai até onde Maxx esta...  
Gary: Maxx, você esta lutando contra um Tyranitar selvagem, Ash capturou outro pokemon, mas este veio junto.  
Maxx: Legal, Scyther use a dança das espadas, depois use Fury Cutter.  
O Scyther faz isso, aumenta o poder de ataque, depois, ataca o Tyranitar com tudo e acaba com ele, Maxx lança uma das pokebolas que ganhara a pouco tempo e captura ele, Nina e Gabriel que estavam assistindo comemoram...  
Gary: Muito bem Maxx, já é o seu terceiro pokemon, todos só hoje, parabéns, mas eu quero que você conheça alguém, venha comigo.  
Maxx o segue até o Vídeo-fone e vê a figura de alguém que conhece muito bem, Ash Ketchum.  
  
O que sera que Ash quer com Maxx? Será que Tyranitar e Maxx vão se dar bem? Descubram no próximo Capitulo... 


	3. O Sonho de Ash

(A/N: Obrigado Adriana, você me deu esperanças para terminar esse capítulo, e para continuar escrevendo meus fanfics, eu vou   
  
escrever o máximo possível até começar o meu terceiro bimestre no colégio.  
  
E uma pequena curiosidade: este fanfic aqui foi o primeiro de pokemon em português, e eu tenho muito orgulho dele por isso.  
  
Muito obrigado pela atenção)  
  
Maxx: V...vo..você é... As... ASH KETCHUM!!!  
  
Ash: Isso mesmo, você deve ser Maxx Rand, é um prazer conhece-lo... eu peço desculpas pelo Tyranitar...  
  
Maxx: Tudo bem... qual foi o pokemon que você capturou?  
  
Gary: Foi um Dratini... Ash, você quer falar com ele em particular, certo?  
  
Ash: Sim Gary, mas quero falar com você depois... ah, dê um de meus Tauros para os outros treinadores que estão ai... menos   
  
para o Maxx  
  
Maxx: O que? Porque menos para mim?  
  
Ash: Você já tem 3 pokemon... e um deles é um Tyranitar...  
  
Maxx: Ta bom... mas o que você queria falar?  
  
Ash: Bem... eu gostaria que você realizasse, ou pelo menos tentasse realizar, um sonho meu...  
  
Maxx: Um Sonho seu?  
  
Ash: Isso Mesmo... eu ainda não desisti dele mas já estou um pouco velho para cumpri-lo... eu quero que você capture os   
  
Pokemon mais raros do Mundo Pokemon...  
  
Maxx: Os mais raros... como Articuno, Mew e outros assim?  
  
Ash: Sim... mas tem um que você não vai conseguir capturar... mas também não precisa já que ele é meu amigo...  
  
Maxx: Que pokemon é esse?  
  
Ash: Não se preocupe você vai encontra-lo... bem vou mandar uma lista para você... hmmm, você já tem uma PokeGear?  
  
Maxx: Uma o que?  
  
Ash: Não tem importância... poderia chamar o Gary para mim?  
  
Maxx: Claro... Professor, o Ash quer falar com você...  
  
Gary: Certo o que você quer?  
  
Ash: Você ainda tem alguma pokeGear?  
  
Gary: Devo ter algumas deixe-me ver... ah aqui estão, tenho 5 pra ser exato...  
  
Ash: "timo... quem mais está ai?  
  
Gary: Apenas mais dois amigos de Maxx  
  
Ash: Certo, dê uma para cada e registre para eles, e ligue uma no videofone para eu registrar para o Maxx...  
  
Gary: Ta... pronto... quer que eu chame o Maxx?  
  
Ash: Sim...  
  
Gary vai até a outra sala onde Maxx, Nina e Gabriel estão...  
  
Gary: Maxx, Ash quer falar com você de novo... Nina e Gabriel venham comigo  
  
Maxx: Uhh certo...  
  
Nina: Ta... vamos logo Gabriel...  
  
Gabriel: Ta bom...  
  
Maxx: Ei professor o que Ash quer falar comigo?  
  
Gary: Ele quer que você fale algumas coisas para ele...  
  
Maxx: Certo... (entra na sala que Gary veio a pouco e senta na cadeira em frente ao videofone) Uhh... Ash...  
  
Ash: Ah sim... eu gostaria de te dar mais uma coisa antes de você partir... esta PokeGear, ou PG se você preferir... ela   
  
serve como um comunicador, radio, localizador, entre outros.... e aqui eu coloquei aquela lista de Pokemon para você   
  
capturar... eu voltarei a falar com você depois que eu voltar de uma viagem...  
  
Maxx: E para onde você esta indo?  
  
Ash: Para um continente onde foram descobertos novos pokemon... bem eu tenho que ir... até logo...  
  
Maxx: Tchau Ash... a gente se ve...  
  
Ao chegar à sala onde estava antes, encontra Nina e Gabriel já esperando a um bom tempo...  
  
Gabriel: Pra que a demora???  
  
Maxx: Éeeee.... você sabe que Ash queria falar comigo sobre algumas coisas importantes...  
  
Nina: Como o que?  
  
Maxx: Que ele estava indo para um continente onde apareceram vários novos pokemon...  
  
Gabriel: Que continente é esse???  
  
Maxx: Huh... bem ele não disse o nome, mas disse que precisava pegar um avião pra lá...  
  
Gary: E eu acho que esta na hora de vocês irem....  
  
Maxx: É verdade estamos aqui quase o dia inteiro, e ainda temos que atravessar a floresta....  
  
Nina: Porque temos que atravessar ela, vamos pegar o atalho...  
  
Gabriel: Esse atalho tem muita folhagem, nós precisaríamos de um pokemon com a técnica Cortar....  
  
Gary: E vocês só a receberam se andarem logo e atravessar a floresta....  
  
Maxx: É vamos antes que escureça... Nós podemos acampar em alguma clareira na floresta caso seja necessário... até uma   
  
próxima vez professor carvalho.  
  
Gabriel e Nina: Adeus professor...  
  
Gary: Adeus e cuidado, Maxx treine bem aquele Tyranitar, caso contrario ele não te obedecera...  
  
Maxx: Certo.  
  
Finalmente, o grupo parte em direção à floresta de viridian:  
  
Nina: O que o Ash queria falar com você Maxx?  
  
Maxx: Eu já disse, ele falou que-  
  
Nina: Fale a verdade... você demorou demais para ele falar apenas isso...  
  
Maxx: Ééé eu não posso esconder nada de você, hein Nina?  
  
Nina: É claro que não... eu te conheço já faz muito tempo. Ele queria alguma coisa de você?  
  
Maxx: (Meio surpreso)Sim... ele me pediu um favor, mas não era nada demais... mas será que a floresta tem muitos pokemon?   
  
Estou louco para capturar o maior numero possível de pokemon e-  
  
Nina: NÃO MUDE DE ASSUNTO!!! O que ele queria?  
  
Maxx: (supirando)Aiai... não vai da pra esconder de vocês por mais que eu queira... mas não falem isso para ninguém, ouviram?  
  
Gabriel e Nina fazem um "sim" com a cabeça, então Maxx conta toda a conversa com Ash sobre capturar os Pokemon   
  
Lendarios, Nina ficara um tanto surpresa, Gabriel estava pasmo com isso. Na entrada da floresta Maxx termina a história:  
  
Maxx: Então é só isso...  
  
Gabriel: S" ISSO?!?! Essa deve ser a tarefa mais dificil de se realizar...  
  
Maxx: Bem... o Ash disse para eu ao menos tentar, e é isso que farei...  
  
Nina: (com um sorriso no rosto)Hmm... se é assim, conte comigo para te ajudar, Maxx.  
  
Gabriel: É... embora seja quase impossível, pode contar comigo também.  
  
Maxx: Haha... valeu gente, fico feliz por isso... bem aqui estamos, a Floresta de Viridian, não falta muito para escurecer   
  
melhor irmos logo  
  
Gabriel e Nina: Sim!  
  
Com isso os três adentram a floresta...  
  
Finalmente nossos heróis chegaram na floresta, o que será que espra por eles lá dentro?  
  
Descubram no próximo capítulo... 


End file.
